dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SSWerty
Archive I have archived my talk page as it was getting long and messy. If you wish to view my previous talk page, click the link above. Please remember not to edit that page, as I will no longer be checking it and only have it for reference. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Author Hey man i made that Template you wanted here it is. 22:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I made my own version. I have no idea who to remove the div thing. Okay, for the template, see where it says }? You can remove that. You can do, say, this: The coding for that was . See what I mean? : Ohhh, that's cool. I'll add that to my page. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Heh, thanks. I plan to make it for join projects as well, kinda like "X is the author of X, along with X." Alright, I'mma test it... : That's really good! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! It works! The coding for that is dragon ball z tenkaichi tag team 2 when is it coming out : None of the games on this Wiki are real. They are only games that fans of the series wish were made. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ok, im not trying to add myself, but you guys really need sum more administrators. 00:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) We decided we would add a new one at 1500 articles. Deletion The page called dick of chi-chi WTF!?!? was made by some user so I completely made the page so it can be deleted its a canadate for deletion now.So dont block me I'm not creating it Im helpig to delete it.Lssj4 20:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, I'm back. Remember I asked to be an administrator? From SonicFan's talk page, I learned that you're now a bureaucrat. So can you make me administrator now? For the most part, I'll be focusing on NCF issues. I have began, so I don't know if you or any of the other two have made progress with that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hi. We aren't currently going to be adding any new members to the administrative team until our article number hits 1500. When that happens, all users will have an equal chance to become a moderator. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Welcome message : That'll be fine, so long as you tell me what you want to do first. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 20:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: :::That's fine [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 20:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: ::::That's very good. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 23:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I removed the part about users respecting you more if you follow canon; that's not true, and is only your own opinion, Hyper. The rest is fine. ' SonikFan ' 00:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) SSWerty what do you think about the new skinSs4mott 03:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC)ss4mottSs4mott 03:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : I think that it is awful on the canon wiki but it doesn't look too bad here. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 03:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Hi SSWerty! Remember me? I'm your colleague and fellow officer! Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about SonikFan112. SonikFan112 is a really great user and I think he deserves to be promoted to Bureaucrat. Wouldn't you agree? He has made all types of user boxes, polls and he's an editor of fanon times. So I think he should be made the Third Bureaucrat! What do you think? 14:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC)